Without You
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: It was simple. If he couldn't have here...why should anyone else have her? Especially another woman...ElenaxCissnei. Yuri. Don't like, walk away now.


They say, office romances never work out due to unseen complications could arise, complications of a married other coming to find the one that has been stealing the heart of their significant other to a jealous co-worker who becomes disgruntled over the fact that someone they had their eyes on first is now taken by someone. Someone they see as competition to the day that it all comes to an end, to an end by a bullet brought by the disgruntled, jealous co-worker. It was thought that something like this couldn't happen…they thought wrong.

"…Elena…Elena! Come on, please! Open your eyes!"

"Miss…we need you to move away from her, we need to help her and you're hindering our assistance…"

"I can't leave her!"

"Cissnei!" a voice called out from behind her as her eyes were turned towards the voice as the one she had been clinging to upon the stretcher was rolled away towards the Infirmary.

"No! No! Don't take her from me! Please! Don't do this!"

"Cissnei…we have to let them help her…"

"I don't want to lose her…I love her, Tseng…and I can't lose…her…"

What is it about love that makes us ache for the ones we hope to not lose in a moment of pure tragedy and mere loss? What is it about love itself, that makes us feel that in a moment of anything around us, that we can we do anything, even fly, because our feet aren't planted to the ground from being so high off the ecstatic feeling and high that love gives us? Cissnei never asked for this feeling, she never asked to have this ecstatic high that made her charge after the one who had shot at the individual she had been weeping over, she never asked for anything. And maybe, that was what made her so open for this feeling or high, but now…

"Reno Worthington…you are hereby charged with the crime of shooting at a fellow Turk, injuring into near death and are hereby sentenced to a 25 to life sentence in the Midgar Penitentiary , do you have anything you wish to say?" the judge was passing down his sentence, as well as verdict at the wild eyed, fiery red headed Turk.

A jury of his peers, as well as SOLDIER Cadets, watched on as they waited to see if he would make any condescending remarks in regards to the trial, "No your Honor, I feel I did what I had to do make my point clear, Elena was to be mine…I feel no guilt for what I did…"

Silence presided over the onlookers, Jury, and Court Bailiff as the Judge softly shook his head, "Then I have no choice but to pass down the sentence, Reno Worthington, you are hereby found…"

All eyes watched as the Judge was about to present his Verdict as delivered by the Jury, but, one thing that crossed all of their minds as each person within the Courtroom watched the verdict being handed down, what had caused all of this to happen? When did it all start?

Only one answer would suffice the question that was on everyone's mind…

"Elena," a blonde head turned around as did her chair as she turned to answer her commanding officer, Tseng, "Can I speak to you for a second?"

Setting down her pen and pushing the papers aside, she followed her Boss out into the Hall, "Yes Tse-!"

Calling the young woman out was merely a rouse as he planted her against the wall, capturing her lips in an innocent lock, massaging their lips over and over, breaking it apart now and again until they were looking at one another.

"What was that all about?" Elena softly asked as she placed her hand upon his chest, "I hardly think that you calling me out to kiss me was your reason for calling for me…"

"Do I need a reason to be in love with the one woman in my life…?" Tseng played with Elena's hair until she pulled away, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

Tseng wasn't convinced that it wasn't nothing there was something wrong, "There is something you aren't telling me…"

"You're right…there is something _you_ aren't telling _me…_" crossing her arms, she stared at him, a strict look of understanding something was out of place and her body language told him she knew his secret, "Who is _she_, Tseng? Who is the other _girl _you're running with behind my back?"

"Elena…"

She had heard all the excuses, learned all the tricks and slip outs men would use to leave her, breaking her heart, or bluntly coming out that they weren't interested in her anymore. Many times she had tried to change her personality, do things that would appease the man in her life and make them happy, but no matter what she did; they always ended up making up some excuse to save face by leaving her without problems.

"Don't….Just don't, Tseng…it's over, I've known something was up for a while and just thought it was nothing…but, I can't hide it anymore, I know you're seeing someone else beside me…"

"Elena, it's not another woman…"

Questionable beyond all reason was crossed across her face as she looked at Tseng, confused and puzzled as Elena tried to make sense of what he said, "What…what do you mean it's not another woman?"

"Morning Tseng…" as if by a ill drawn card of fate, President Rufus ShinRa, decided to appear at that moment, a sleek smile crossing his face as he came up aside Tseng, wrapping an arm around the man's waist, "I missed you this morning, the bed was cold with…out…you…"

Elena's face was a look of utter embarrassment and a mixed feeling of disgust and understanding as much as she wished her face didn't look as if someone had just painted blush on her cheeks, "I see…E-Excuse me, sir."

"Elena! Wait!" Tseng reached out to reach for the woman, but the President's hand found its way around Tseng's wrist, pulling it back as it was pushed up against the wall as did his back, "Mr. Pres---"

Rufus' lips found their way onto Tseng's shutting the man up, momentarily as he pulled away, "You never told her…did you?"

"I was waiting for a moment to tell her…but she figured out that I was seeing someone else…" Tseng softly blushed as, kissing the man back softly, "She thought you were another woman…"

Rufus could only softly laugh as he brought Tseng's wrist back down, pushing both of the man's wrists behind his back as Rufus pushed his entire weight onto the man, pinning him to the wall at his own mercy.

"That is truly laughable," Rufus captured the man's lips against as the two men spent part of the morning together against the wall.

"Hey Ele—" Reno felt brushed off as he saw the only female Turk in his department brush past him without another glance or acknowledgement that he had been standing there, "Man, what's got her tail feathers in a ruffle?"

A shot rang off beside from Reno's head, "You have me in a ruffle! THE WHOLE DAMN MALE POPULATION IN THIS ORGANIZATION! YOU CAN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS OR OUT OF ANOTHER MAN'S PANTS!"

As they say, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and for Elena, she was beyond scorned, she was a raging volcano of anger that she hadn't seen the signs, the bite marks on Tseng's neck, the scent of a cologne that Tseng never wore, secretive phone calls and having to slip out to a "Meeting" in the President's office. Or even the limp he would have now and again that he would brush off as a falsified lie just to hide the real truth or the way the President would have this glint of lust in his eyes every time he would talk directly to Tseng when she was at his side. How could she had missed the signs that Tseng was interested in the same gender as himself and not her anymore and why hadn't he had come out to her? There were several questions that needed answering that she knew were a single answer, 'It just wasn't meant to be …'

"Damn bastards, they're all the same, they want to bang someone that is just as pretty as them, they aren't interested in women because they're afraid of finding out the woman is better in bed then them! I gave that bastard my virginity and how does he repay me!" Elena slammed chairs and drawers around in the man's office, trashing it beyond recognition, "…They're all the same…the whole lot of them…"

When most couple's part ways, there are moments of jealousy when the other may act out of violence, destroying the other's property, writing things on the other's property to prove what they thought of the other. Some scorned women would have fought back for their man, but for Elena, she felt there was no use fighting for Tseng, fighting for him back against the President of ShinRa Electric Company, was a lost fight before it started. A soft knock came to Tseng's office door as a young woman with auburn hair that was a shade darker then a creamsicle poked her head in curious as to whether or not this office was the one she was meant to find.

"Excuse me, but…is this is office of the Leader of the Turks, Tseng?" Elena was ready to turn her anger on the person at the door, but as she turned around to turn her anger on the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I think I've got the wrong office…" a soft embarrassed blush crossed the young woman's face, but a soft to bright one was crossing Elena's, "My name is Cissnei…and I was told to speak to the Head of this Department."


End file.
